


Duo de heroes en incognito

by MilchRangel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilchRangel/pseuds/MilchRangel
Summary: No había duda entre ellos que ambos eran unos geeks, pero aún así la respuesta de Ladybug dejo sin habla a Chat Noir, pues había conseguido que ella aceptara ir a cierto evento donde ambos podrían divertirse.





	Duo de heroes en incognito

Chat Noir parpadeo varias veces ante la sorpresa que las palabras de Ladybug habían causado en él, sintiéndose por unos instantes completamente confundido, preguntándose si se encontraba en algun universo paralelo o alguna cosa por el estilo.

― ¿Lo dices enserio? ― Se atrevió a preguntar, inclinándose levemente hacia ella torciendo levemente su torso.

Ambos se encontraban sobre un tejado cualquiera, apreciando como el cielo se teñía de los colores del otoño, faltando poco para que la noche llegara.

Ladybug empujó a su compañero, colocando su dedo índice en la nariz de este para hacerlo con delicadeza, soltando una suave risa.

No podía negar que esa reacción por parte de él habia sido completamente predecible, puesto que ella usualmente rechazaba las salidas que no tuviesen que ver con su  _trabajo_  de protectores de París, claro, existieron una que otra ocasión donde podían compartir alguna golosina después de sus rondas, pero no pasaba de ahí.

― Sí, me ha parecido buena idea, planeaba ir, pero mi amiga estará fuera este fin de semana ― Comentó, levantando sus hombros en señal despreocupada ― Quería comprar un poco de mercancía de Mecha Strike, además de que bueno, me gustan esos eventos ― Confesó, sin evitar que su rostro se cubriera de un leve tono de rojo.

Pues, esperaba que él no se burlara. Amaba ir a las convenciones de  _manga, anime y videojuegos_  desde que tenía memoria, le hacía mucha ilusión ver a las personas caracterizadas de sus personajes favoritos.

Ella incluso lo hizo una vez, su mamá le habia confeccionado un bonito traje de spiderman a la edad de diez, pues aquel era su héroe favorito de todos.

Era una ironia de la vida que ahora se encontrara en un papel  _similar_.

― Entonces ¡Iremos a la convención! ― Exclamó sin descaro, levantando sus manos al aire en señal de emoción ― Espera, pero ¿Quiere decir que revelaremos nuestras identidades? ― Preguntó, mientras sus ojos se abrían de la emoción al contemplar aquella posibilidad.

Ladybug negó con la cabeza, rodando los ojos pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

― No, no podemos hacer eso, iremos como Ladybug y Chat Noir ― Comentó ante el claro desconcierto de él ― Revelar las identidades por un pequeño capricho sería incorrecto ―.

― ¿Y no lo es usar los poderes sin que exista peligro alguno? ― Refutó él, con el claro propósito de que ella  _cediera_.

Pero era imposible, lo supo al ver como ella volvía a negar.

― Llevare suficientes provisiones para Tikki y ¿Plagg, verdad? ― Chat Noir asintió ante aquello ― Seria como ir disfrazados, estoy segura que habrá personas haciendo cosplay de nosotros, nos mezclaremos entre todos ellos ― Finalizó con una sonrisa triunfal.

Chat Noir llevó su mano hasta su mentón, analizando la situación, para después sonreír complacido ante ello.

No podía negar que era una buena idea. Además, tendría una  _cita_  con ella.

O algo así.

― Siento que ya tenías planeado esto, buginette ¿Acaso planeabas invitarme tú? ― Preguntó galante, intentando tener un acercamiento a ella.

Pero Ladybug se levantó, dejando que este se estrellara contra el tejado.

― Sí, pero ya que tú lo has dicho ― Una sonrisa traviesa salió de su boca.

Ambos disfrutaban de esos encuentros, donde aunque no podían hablar sobre sus vidas, ambos compaginaban de una manera que en muchas ocasiones podía parecer sobrenatural.

Ladybug al principio era renuente a ello, pero con el paso del tiempo las cosas habían cambiado. Habia adquirido un gran cariño por su compañero, sin contar con la confianza y gran admiración que le tenía a este.

Por eso, en cuanto supo que Alya no podría estar con ella para ese día, el primero en llegar a su mente fue Chat Noir, pues conocía ese lado  _geek_  de él que en varias ocasiones les habia salvado la vida.

― Oh, soy tu plan de repuesto ― Bromeó el héroe, observando como ella se preparaba para irse ― Estoy feliz de serlo ― Agregó, esperando que ella no se tomara a mal aquel comentario.

― Minou, hubieses sido el primero al pedirle ir conmigo, pero las mejores amigas están antes que los chicos ― Aquel comentario solo logró que su corazón latiera un poco más rápido, preguntándose si ella realmente ignoraba lo que le hacía sentir o simplemente disfrutaba tenerlo a sus pies ― Entonces, te veré en el  _Palais des Congres_  este sábado a las tres ― Añadió, despidiéndose para empezar a columpiarse entre los edificios.

Él se sintió complacido, pues de una u otra manera la relación de ellos comenzaba a evolucionar poco a poco.

Sí, ella no estaba enamorada de él, pero no era un tonto para no notar como las cosas habían cambiado. Al principio, ella renegaba sus pequeños coqueteos, ahora ella de alguna manera los respondía como parte de una rutina entre ellos que no podían terminar de comprender, pero estaba seguro que la disfrutaban.

Ya no se quejaba de sus malos juegos de palabras o chistes durante las batallas, ahora ella se reía antes de continuar con su deber.

Se ponían de acuerdo, su coordinación cada batalla era aún mejor (aunque los akumas cada vez se hacían más difíciles de combatir), pero sobretodo, ambos estaban más cerca.

Poco a poco se estaba introduciendo en su corazón, y por ahora, lo que tenían era suficiente.

 

* * *

 

Cuando salió de su hogar se despidió de sus padres, tomando el metro como medio de transporte para llegar al lugar acordado, el palacio de convenciones, lugar donde el encuentro tendría encuentro.

No le extraño cuando a mitad del camino pudo distinguir a varias personas vestidas para la ocasión; Desde alguna Madoka, un Naruto en conjunto con más ninjas, al igual una pareja disfrazada de Ladybug y Chat Noir. Sonrió triunfante al ver que tenía razón.

Al llegar se apresuró a conseguir una bolsa plástica temática del evento, pagando así su entrada. Le entregaron la bolsa sin reparos, al igual que un pequeño gafete, el pase para poder entrar y salir del lugar.

De inmediato se dirigió algunas calles abajo, pues sabía que existía un buen punto entre dos edificios para poder transformarse.

Dejo la bolsa plástica (en la cual habia colocado la pequeña bolsa de ella, para así poder tener acceso a ella y poder pagar) y el gafete en el suelo, llamando a Tikki para efectuar su transformación.

Se encontraba emocionada, y aunque no lo quería admitir ni para ella misma, una de las razones por la que eso ocurriera era por Chat Noir.

Técnicamente seria su primera salida juntos, como amigos, y eso realmente le emocionaba. Pues mucho tiempo habia sido algo renuente al cariño incondicional que él le profesaba, y si bien no estaban en la misma sintonía, era claro que ahora disfrutaba de la compañía del héroe felino.

Al igual que un sentimiento de tranquilidad que sentía con él.

Salió del lugar a pie, caminando entre los transeúntes y mezclándose con las personas que seguían su mismo camino.

Algunos comentarios llegaban a sus oídos, más bien eran halagos por el realismo del traje que portaba, e incluso uno que otra persona se habia acercado a preguntar quién lo habia confeccionado.

Cuando llegó al lugar y se encontró de frente al gran edificio, suspiró, esperando que su compañero no fuese algo distraído y la confundiera con alguna otra que fuese disfrazada, bueno, como ella.

― Hey, preciosa, me hace falta mi otra mitad ¿Te apuntas? ― Escuchó a su espalda.

Por un momento pensó que Chat Noir probablemente le estaría gastando una broma, pero desecho el pensamiento al reconocer que aquella en definitiva no era su voz.

Y al girarse lo pudo confirmar.

Era Chat Noir, más bien, un cosplayer que llevaba un disfraz de su compañero.

Estuvo a punto de negar, pero un brazo se colgó de sus hombros, atrayéndola hacia un cuerpo.

― Lo siento chico, este bichito ya tiene su gatito ― Sonrió por lo bajo al reconocer la voz de Chat Noir,  _su_ Chat Noir.

Pudo notar la intensa mirada que él le dirigía al pobre cosplayer, logrando que soltara una disculpa incomoda y se retirara  _con la cola entre las patas_ , literalmente.

― Me sorprende que pudieses adivinar cuál de todas las Ladybugs presentes era la real ― Le susurró a su oído de manera complicó, agradeciéndole internamente por llegar justo a tiempo.

― Buginette, imposible no reconocerte ― Ella sonrió de manera irónica, recordando aquellas veces que habia  _trabajado_  con él siendo simplemente Marinette, donde aquella frase claramente no le hacía justicia.

― Tienes un muy buen humor hoy ¿Sabías eso? ― Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada.

Ella notó que él ya tenía su gafete al igual que su bolsa, notando que él habia tenido prácticamente la misma idea que ella.

― Bueno, vi a alguien que alegro mi día ― Soltó sin más, dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella.

Ladybug carraspeó ante ello, intentando alejar el sentimiento cálido que se presentaba en su rostro.

Sí, en ocasiones era difícil resistirse a los encantos de aquel  _gato_ , pero ella simplemente no podía dejar sus sentimientos de lado.

Al entrar al lugar, los ojos de ambos brillaron al ver todos los puestos que se encontraban, al igual que los miles de posters promocionales y cientos de personas caracterizadas.

Las personas que les rodeaban no tardaron en acercarse a ellos, pidiendo miles de fotos con el dúo de héroes, claro, ellos pensaban que solo eran dos excelentes cosplayers.

Ellos al principio se sentían levemente nerviosos e incomodos, temiendo que alguien descubriera que en efecto ambos eran los  _verdaderos_  y que las cosas se salieran de control.

Pero al pasar la tarde ambos se encontraron más relajados y lo hicieron notar en su interaccion con el publico, posando de una manera más libre e incluso extravagante.

Desde fotos con fanáticos, con otros  _cosplayers_ más hasta unas cuantas de ellos dos en solitario, comportándose como el duo incomparable de héroes que eran.

― ¿Compraras  _enserio_  una almohada de  _Ladybug?_  ― Preguntó ella arqueando una ceja, mientras observaba como él entregaba el dinero al vendedor.

― M'lady, me ofendes, esto no es una almohada cualquiera ― Señalo el producto que recién habia adquirido, prácticamente podía tener la altura de ella ― Es un  _dakimakura_ , ¿Vez? Casi tiene tu tamaño y una bella ilustración tuya ― Añadió abrazando con intensidad la gran almohada ― Además, no es para mí, es un regalo, un amigo me lo pidió para su novia ―.

Ladybug rio ante su excusa, escuchando miles de veces más como intentaba convencerla que era un regalo.

Se estaban divirtiendo genuinamente con la compañía mutua, él compartir algo en común realmente habia logrado que ese día fuese increíble.

Y, por su parte, Chat Noir no podía dejar de verla sonreír a cada momento, riendo o bromeando con él mientras recorrían el inmenso lugar, buscando mercancía para poder comprar.

― Ladybug ― Él la llamó, logrando que la atención de ella se moviera de los posters oficiales de Mecha Strike hasta su compañero ― Tengo una Ehm, amiga, la cual ama este videojuego tanto como nosotros ― Ella sintió como si él cuidará demasiado sus palabras, con miedo a cometer un error, pero no le presto mucha atención por una sensación extraña que se instaló en su estómago, incomoda por la mención de otra chica en la vida de él ― ¿Cuál crees que sería mejor para llevarle? ― Ella no estaba preparada para aquella pregunta, pero aun así intento evitar una mueca de disgusto en su rostro.

Observó los objetos que tenía a cada mano; Uno era una figura de acción del  _Mecha Bug,_ mientras que él otro era un cd con la banda sonora oficial de cada videojuego.

Por inercia señalo el CD, pues a sus ojos era lo que se veía más interesante. Él malestar en su estómago no desapareció, más bien incremento cuando lo vio sonreír ampliamente.

Suspiró, intentando ignorar aquello y disfrutar lo poco que les quedaba de aquella aventura.

 

* * *

 

Antes del anochecer ambos se despidieron frente al complejo, no sin antes él dirigirle una sonrisa cómplice que ella no pudo entender muy bien.

Durante el domingo habia estado al pendiente de una página web donde algunos fotógrafos subirían las fotos del evento, ella se encontraba levemente ansiosa por ver las fotos en las cuales ambos habían participado.

Pronto las vio, haciendo poses extravagantes, levemente ridículas en ocasiones, mientras que en otras entraban en  _su propio_  papel de manera seria, dando un aura heroica.

El lunes no tardó mucho en llegar, lamentablemente ella si habia tardado al llegar a clases, recibiendo una reprimenda por la Profesora Bustier. Pronto notó como el rostro de Alya irradiaba felicidad, notando como a un lado tenía una gran bolsa negra.

Al llegar la hora libre, Alya no se resistió en mostrarle lo que Adrien habia conseguido para ella a pedido de Nino, un dakimakura de  _Ladybug_.

Ella intentaba procesar aquello, pues le resultaba bastante familiar aquello, recordando una excusa que en su tiempo pensó ridícula.

Nino se quejaba un poco, pues aunque hubiese sido su idea, ahora no estaba tan seguro que su novia durmiera con la imagen de una chica a su lado, mucho menos cuando sabía que ella estaba obsesionada con Ladybug.

Una mano en su hombro le hizo salir de su ensoñación, girando rápidamente para toparse con Adrien, tendiéndole algo.

― Sé que eres fanática, conseguí esto en la convención pues supe por parte de Nino que no podrían asistir, él me pidió que le consiguiera el dakimakura ― Comentó nervioso mientras tragaba saliva.

Ella tomó el objeto entre sus manos, sorprendiéndose ante ello.

Era un cd de la banda sonora de los juegos de Mecha Strike.

― Gracias ― Articuló con dificultad.

Él le otorgó una sonrisa, a parecer de ella, nerviosa.

― Deberías abrirlo ― Sugirió, observando la mirada dudosa de ella ― Hay algo adentro, me refiero ― Agregó, rascando su nuca.

Ella intento no hacer conclusiones sin pies ni cabeza, a pesar de que su corazón se comenzaba a agitar ante aquella posibilidad.

Pero al abrir la caja del disco, se encontró con una fotografía cuidadosamente doblada.

Con sus manos tambaleantes y aprovechando que tanto Nino como Alya se encontraban en una discusión campal (porque ella argumentaba que no estaba obsesionada, mientras Nino refutaba cada argumento de ella) logró desdoblar con delicadeza la foto.

Y cuando la vio, dejo escapar un suspiro.

Ladybug y Chat Noir, ella y su compañero de batallas a las afueras del evento posando con la puesta de sol a sus espaldas.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia la de él, quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

― ¿Cómo? ― Preguntó, no tenía sentido ocultarlo, aquello habia sido una clara señal. Él la habia puesto ahí, y no podía ser una coincidencia, no era la fotografía de ningún cosplayer, habia sido una de los auténticos, de ellos.

― Aparentemente, pensamos igual y fuimos a parar al mismo sitio entre esos dos grandes edificios ― Le susurró, mostrando en su rostro un poco de culpabilidad.

Marinette no pudo evitar sentir como todo su rostro se coloreaba de carmín ante el constante bombeo de sangre por parte de su desbocado corazón.

― Elegiste mi foto favorita ― Agregó, intentando que el ambiente entre ellos no se volviera incómodo.

― También la mía, aunque debo admitir que también me gusta mucho en la que me cargas como princesa, fue hilarante ― Comentó en un susurro, soltando una suave risa.

Ella asintió, debía admitir que esa también estaba entre sus favoritas.

― ¿Qué tanto secretean ustedes dos? ― La voz de Alya logró que la burbuja entre ambos se rompiera, logrando que sonrieran nerviosos.

― Adrien me decía que la próxima vez lo tomará como primera opción, que él me acompañaría sin dudarlo ― Soltó ella, cerrando la caja del disco para después guardarlo en su pequeña bolsa, sonriendo de manera cómplice ante él.

Adrien no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario osado de ella, aunque en su tono de voz aun podía notar un rastro de timidez.

― Vamos chica, no fue mi culpa que surgiera de último momento ― Exclamó exageradamente.

Y mientras ella comenzaba a soltar miles de disculpas por que por su culpa se habia perdido ese evento, Adrien no pudo estar más que agradecida con ella.

― ¿Torre Eiffel esta noche? ― Adrien se acercó a ella sigilosamente, observando de reojo como Alya habia ahora arrastrado a Nino en su propio remolino de exageración, susurrándole aquella frase que simplemente la desarmo.

― Ahí estaré ― Le respondió, sintiendo como un escalofrió la recorrió por todo su cuerpo.

No tenía nada que perdonarle a Alya. Si bien, no estaba en sus planes aquello y era realmente peligroso que supieran sus identidades, habia sido algo que no se pudo evitar. Y realmente le alegraba que él fuese sincero ante aquello y no se lo ocultara, al menos no por mucho tiempo.

Ya verían como se las arreglarían.

**Author's Note:**

> No me pregunten de donde salio esto, simplemente me parecio tierno que este par de niños frikis tuvieran algo así en sus vidas.
> 
> ¿Se dieron cuenta que a mitad de la historia Chat Noir aka Adrien Agreste ya sabia la identidad de Mari? Di pistas muy sutiles, si lo hicieron ¡Felicidades! Tiene buen ojo.
> 
> En fin ¿Tienen experiencias en convenciones? La verdad que yo sí, lo único que no me agradaba era que cuando por fin te sentabas ya sea a descansar o a comer llega el típico a " regalame una fotooo" y tu, pues, aceptas xD


End file.
